Forum:Set names
Don't know if anyone's come across this (I found out from Brickset), but Barnes and Noble have recently listed 2012 sets. I really don't have any time to do any of this, and probably won't for a while (will be going semi-active for a few weeks very soon), but I was just pointing this out in case someone wanted to rename any pages/make new articles. Here's a list from Toys N Bricks who have been compiling from B&N (sorry for the formatting, I really am out of time. the list does look better if you just hit edit): ;Cars * 9483 Agent Mater's Escape * 9484 Red's Water Rescue ;Creator * 5767 Cool Cruiser * 6912 Super Soarer * 6914 Prehistoric Hunters * 7291 Street Rebel * 7292 Propeller Adventures * 9392 Quad Bike ;Dino * 5882 Ambush Attack * 5883 Tower Takedown * 5884 Raptor Chase * 5885 Triceratops Trapper * 5886 T-Rex Hunter * 5887 Dino Defense HQ ;Friends * 3061 Park Café * 3065 Olivia's Treehouse * 3183 Stephanie's Cool Convertible * 3187 Butterfly Beauty Shop * 3188 Heartlake Vet * 3315 Olivia's House * 3930 Stephanie's Outdoor Bakery * 3931 Emma's Splash Pool * 3932 Andrea's Stage * 3933 Olivia's Inventor's Workshop * 3934 Mia's Puppy House * 3935 Stephanie’s Pet Patrol * 3936 Emma's Design Studio * 3942 Heartlake Dog Show ;Hero Factory * 6202 Rocka * 6203 Overlorde * 6218 Splitface * 6293 Furno ;Racers * 6913 Blue Roadster * 9485 Ultimate Race Set * 9486 Oil Rig Escape ;Star Wars * 9488 ARC Trooper & Commando Droid Battle Pack * 9489 Endor Rebel Trooper & Imperial Trooper Battle Pack * 9490 Droid Escape * 9491 Geonosian Cannon * 9492 TIE Fighter * 9493 X-wing Starfighter * 9674 Naboo Starfighter & Naboo * 9675 Sebulba's Podracer & Tatooine * 9676 TIE Interceptor & Death Star ;Super Heroes * 4526 Batman * 4527 Joker * 4528 Green Lantern * 6858 DC 1 * 6860 DC 2 * 6862 DC 3 * 6863 DC 4 * 6864 DC 5 ;TECHNIC * 9390 Mini Tow Truck * 9391 Mini Crane * 9394 Jet Plane * 9395 Pick Up Tow Truck * 9433 Rattlecopter ;Ninjago * 9440 Venomari Shrine * 9441 Kai's Blade Cycle * 9442 Jays Storm Fighter * 9444 Coles Tread Assault * 9445 Fangpyre Truck Ambush * 9446 Destiny's Bounty * 9551 Kendo Cole * 9552 Lloyd Gamadon * 9553 Lightning Ninja Jay * 9558 Training Set * 9561 Fire Ninja Kai * 9562 Lasha * 9563 Kendo Zane * 9564 Snappa * 9566 Samurai * 9567 Fang-Suei ;Princess * 6151 Princess 1 * 6152 Princess 2 * 6153 Princess 3 * 6154 Princess ;SpongeBob SquarePants * 3817 The Flying Dutchman * 3818 Bikini Bottom Birthday Party ;LEGO Games * 3863 Kokoriko ;Bricks & More * 4625 Pink Brick Box * 4626 Brick Box ;DUPLO * 4623 Duplo Pink Brick Box * 4631 My First Build * 4635 Fun with Vehicles * 6141 My First Farm ;Accessories * 6784 Creative Sorter * 6785 Creative Cake ;Other (Unclassified) * 9579 Start Pack * 4436 Patrol Car ;LEGO City * 4208 4×4 Fire Truck * 4209 Fireplane * 4427 Fire ATV * 4431 Ambulance * 4432 Garbage Truck * 4433 Dirt Bike Transporter * 4435 Car & Caravan * 4437 Police Pursuit * 4439 Heavy Lift Helicoper * 4440 Forest Police Station * 4441 Police Dog Van * 4434 Tipper Truck * 6169 Fireman Also, it really should be noted that B&N sometimes sell below retail price, so these prices shouldn't be listed in the infoboxes since the prices should be from shop.lego.com. Anyway, thanks to anyone who helps out with this, and sorry I can't do it myself (I really want to take a good look at the list and clean everything up :S) 12:50, September 21, 2011 (UTC) * Will be working on changing names/creating articles in 48 hrs or so when I'm more active, if anyone does want to help, please be sure to use and type in the set number- a lot of these pages exist but the names are wrong. Thanks, 07:09, October 6, 2011 (UTC) * I'm doing stuff based on Brickset. - Kingcjc 13:19, October 9, 2011 (UTC)